Leave Me Alone!
by BlackFrost
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a young girl that goes to a magical school in Tomoeda. But she doesn’t know about her powers. Syaoran Li is a young boy that was sent to this school because it was part of destiny. Will these two hate each other? SS ET! I suck a summa
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!!

This is my first fic of CCS. So try not to be so harsh k? Thanks. But all I ask for is for you to read my story. Hope you like it!! 

Sakura Kinomoto is a young girl that goes to a magical school in Tomoeda. But she doesn't know about her powers. Syaoran Li is a young boy that was sent to this school because it was part of destiny. Will these two hate each other? S/S E/T!!! I suck a summaries.                                             

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leave Me Alone!

Chapter One:

High School

            "Hey Sakura!!!!!" Tomoyo called from behind a frantic looking Sakura. Tomoyo caught up to her best friend. "Excited about school?" she asked.

            "Uhhhhh........ I'm not feeling well!" 18 yr. old Sakura said while trying to run away from the direction of Tomoeda High School. (Tomoeda High School is secretly a Magic school teaching Martial Arts and Magic kind of stuff. Only magic people go to that school. And only magic people pass the entrance examination.).But Tomoyo was quick. She grabbed Sakura by her collar and dragged her all the way to school.

            "How can you not feel fine on a day like this? The first day of school!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

            "Alright. Let go of my collar." Sakura stated and Tomoyo let go. "We'll go." Sakura said lowly.

            "Alright." Was all Tomoyo said. 

            "But I still don't know why people have to go to some dumb old school...." Sakura muttered just loud enough for Tomoyo to hear.

            "Hey!! School is not dumb!! You happen to go there and get better grades than me in Middle School. So that proves that the school is not dumb. Your smart and that must mean that the school is just fine!!!!" Tomoyo said suddenly serious. She was growling with mad eyes and her breathing was rapid.

            Sakura got scared and nearly ran all the way to the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere else near the school~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
            

            Li and Eriol were in the same kind of predicament.

            "But your Highness-"

            "Don't you 'Your Highness' me!!! We are in a different world where no one knows us. So keep your magic levels low General." Syaoran said. 

            "Yes Prince Syaoran..." 

            "Don't call me that either. Just call me Syaoran Li." Li said.

            "Okay Li. If I get to call you Li, then you get to call me Eriol instead of General." Eriol said.

            Then both of them saw two girls walking in the same direction to the same school they were headed. But one of them was running away. "Do you know those girls?" Li asked.

            "I know one of them. The one with the black hair is named Tomoyo. She's my next door neighbor." Eriol said.

            "Do you know the one with auburn hair?" Li asked curiously.

            "No. You'll have to ask Tomoyo that or ask the girl herself." Eriol replied.

            Both of them saw the girl with auburn hair running from the one with black hair.

            "Fine Sakura!!! Be like that!!!!"yelled Tomoyo pretending to be hurt. Then Tomoyo saw her next door neighbor standing there with amused eyes. "Oh... Hey Eriol!!!!!" she called as she waved her hand in the air.

            "Hey Tomoyo!!!" Eriol yelled.

            "Hey Tomoyo, who are you talking to?" Sakura asked and turned around to look at the two boys looking at them. Sakura then smiled at the two boys and then walked to them.

            "Remember to keep your magic levels low." Li whispered.

            "Right." Eriol answered.

            "Hello! What school do you go to?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

            "Same one you do." Syaoran answered coldly.

            "Oh. So you guys are going to Tomoeda High School? That means you must have some magic. Me and Tomoyo have little magic. But I guess anyone can tell. They can probe our aura all they want but they won't find any interest in us." Sakura said.

            Tomoyo nudged Sakura. "I'm sorry. But we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. And this is my friend Kinomoto Sakura." Tomoyo said happily.

            "Hey Tomoyo. My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, and this is Li Syaoran." Eriol pointed to Li who was avoiding the curious looks that Sakura was sending him. "He usually likes to talk. But not around girls." Eriol joked.

            "WHAT DID YOU SAY ERIOL????!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT SPEECHLESS, I JUST DON'T WANNA TALK RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Li said while throwing a glare at Sakura who backed down.

            "It's okay. Sakura doesn't like to talk either. She only likes to talk if it's about food." Tomoyo joked.

            "Well it's not my fault that someone likes clothes too much!! And video taping  her friends!!" Sakura shot back.

            "Hey!! My dad gave me that camera!" Tomoyo whined. 

            The boys looked at the girls with amused eyes. But while they were looking, they were also sweatdropping. "I think we should leave those two to solve their own problems." Eriol said.

            "..."

            "Let's go Tomoyo! Since I see that we're unwanted company around here." Sakura said. "Just kidding!! Come on!!! All of you three are slowpokes just standing there!! We're going to be late for school!" Sakura said while running off to school. She was completely oblivious to her sweatdropping friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoeda High School~~~~~~~~~~~

            The gates outside of Tomoeda High School were beautiful. It was carved into beautiful flowers. The flowers were the peonies (sp?) and the cherry blossom. Both Syaoran and Sakura's favorite kind of flower. Inside, the school looked more like a five star hotel. There were stairs in the middle of the lobby. And doors to the left and 

right side of the lobby. There were glass chandeliers hanging at the roof. And the tiles were a beautiful kind of marble. Like granite. There were a bunch of students 

walking around making the place look like the market.

            "Wow!!! I can't believe it!! We're living here!!!!" Sakura said with her emerald like eyes gleaming with excitement. "I've never been here before! But I still can't believe all of this stuff!!"

            "My cousin is the principal of this school." Li said with a bored voice. "And there she is right now." Out of the mass of teens emerged a lady with two buns on her head. She had black hair and almost red eyes. She was wearing a work suit. It was black. Her shoes were black as well. Her skin was almost creamy. And her face looked like a fighter. 

            'Who could she be?' Sakura thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What'd ya think? Was it nice or not? Please review!! Please try not to do any flames!!! Thanx!!  
  


BlackFrost


	2. Classmates

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!!  
  
I'm soo sooorrrrrryyyyy!!!!!!! This was a late update!! I'll try to type my stories when I can! But check my bio, bcuz it'll state some important things as to why my updates are slow, like, my stupid floppy disk wouldn't cooperate! But I hope you're still reading my stories!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two Classmates  
  
The lady nearly ran a race just to reach Li. It was so amusing to Sakura! In her head she was guffawing at the sight. Because Li's cousin trampled over like fourteen kids just to get to him.  
  
"Here we go again." Li said annoyingly. Then he stepped to the side in one smooth movement, stuck out his foot and waited all the while whistling.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.  
  
SMASH!!  
  
She tripped over Li's foot and fell faced down.  
  
"That made a nice hole right there! I can picture it even with her overly sized head!" Eriol said with heavy sarcasm. "And her buns!" he quickly added.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo snorted like a pig (which wasn't very ladylike!) and covered their mouths like they had been two little sisters that were caught red handed for stealing cookies. Sakura, being the bravest out of the two girls said, "Hello! My name is Kinomoto, Sakura!" Sakura stretched an outstretched hand to shake the lady that fell facedown.  
  
The lady got up and said, "Li!! How can you be so childish?!" she questioned. Then she noticed Sakura's outstretched hand. "Oh! I'm sorry! Hello! I'm Li's cousin. You may call me Meilin!" she said and shook Sakura's hand.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the social exchange and decided to butt in. "Hello! My name is Daidouji, Tomoyo!" she said.  
  
Meilin smiled at her and took her hand and shook it. "Hello Tomoyo- san!" then she turned to the two boys. "I know these two! This is Eriol-kun and Li-san!" she exclaimed like a little girl. She seemed to act like one two, until she thought of something that didn't come to mind until now. "I need to take you to your rooms so that you can start classes. As principle of this school, I'm assigned to show you the school when I can." She said monotonously. She seemed to lose all of her bounciness when it came to business.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol just stared at each other as Sakura and Tomoyo stared at the weird girl. They thought the sudden mood change was because of her job. 'That's the problem with girls these days. They can't make up their minds to which kind of attitude they should have. I guess that's what girls do!' they both assumed silently in their heads.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stared at Meilin.  
  
"May we call you Meilin? Just Meilin? No formalities?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked.  
  
Then as if life came back into her, she said, "Okay!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo then supposed it had something to do with someone other than herself and just shrugged it off. Then Meilin led them to their rooms on the first floor.  
  
"People that have been in this school longer will get to go to the more higher levels with more luxury. But the first floor students stay at the first floor and have less luxury than the alumni's." Meilin informed.  
  
All four of them nodded.  
  
"Since there is four of you, two girls and two boys, I think I'll assign a girl to you so that you can bond!"  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Eriol, you'll go with Tomoyo." Meilin said as she stared at Sakura and Syaoran. They were obviously trying to avoid each other.  
  
Eriol just nodded. He followed Meilin's gaze to the other two and seemed to catch on.  
  
"Syaoran, you'll go with Sakura." She said.  
  
Both of their mouths dropped. Even though they just met, they already felt each other's aura and didn't like what they felt.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" both of them screamed.  
  
As if she didn't hear them screaming, she continued. "You'll be stuck with that person for the rest of the year. That person will be your classmate, roommate, and..um.. I don't know! Some other mate I guess." Meilin smiled. "Okay! That's all I needed to tell you! Get your books at the reception desk once you've settled yourselves in your dorms!" she said and then turned and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I couldn't make this chpt. Any longer even if my life depended on it! Sorrrrryyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Try giving me more reviews! Reviews are an author/authoress' fuel ya know!! Review please! Then I'll update!!!  
  
BlackFrost 


	3. A Race to Win

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!

Here's an answer to a question that was asked in one of my reviews!

MagicKnightNancy- I hope you don't mind putting your name up here! Yes that means they will be soul mates once they share their first kiss! Aww! Isn't that cute?

Here's another chapter for you!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recap of last chapter:

_"Syaoran, you'll go with Sakura." She said._

_Both of their mouths dropped. Even though they just met, they already felt each other's aura and didn't like what they felt._

_            "WHAT?!!!" both of them screamed._

            As if she didn't hear them screaming, she continued. "You'll be stuck with that person for the rest of the year. That person will be your classmate, roommate, and….um…. I don't know! Some other mate I guess." Meilin smiled. "Okay! That's all I needed to tell you! Get your books at the reception desk once you've settled yourselves in your dorms!" she said and then turned and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three

A Race to Win

"I'm going to get her next time I see her." Sakura seethed. Then she thought of strangling Meilin in her sleep.

"Now, now, Sakura. No need to think bad thoughts." Tomoyo said trying to calm her dear friend down.

Then acting as if she was innocent, Sakura said, "What do you mean bad thoughts?" she asked.

Tomoyo just sighed. "Fine, fine. Have it your way. We have to get ready for our first class." Tomoyo said as Eriol held the door open to her dorm, correction, their dorm and stepped inside followed by a smirking Eriol.

"I didn't know that my next door neighbor would be my roommate, classmate, and-" 

"Don't you dare mention that last word Eriol. I will not kiss you even if my life depended on it." Tomoyo snapped as she started unpacking her bag full of clothes and designs of dresses and clothes and lots of thread.

"Ouch! I didn't know that my next door neighbor could snap!" Eriol said with a lot of sarcasm.

Tomoyo stopped her work and glared at him before continuing.

Outside with Sakura and Syaoran…

"I'm going to kill both of them! They can't hide behind their doors all of the time! They have to come out! And when they do, I'll kill them both with my power!!" Sakura promised herself (I think that swearing is pretty bad so I won't say she swore! Sorry!) .

"Um… May I remind you Sakura, you don't have a lot of power." Syaoran said while standing just above her shoulder. "You said so yourself this morning when we met."

Sakura pouted and thought up a quick lie. "I was lying like I'm lying now." She covered her mouth. Somehow she always spilled the beans on herself. 

Syaoran just smirked at her confession.

Sakura huffed and stomped inside their dorm with a smirking Syaoran following her.

'She isn't that bad.' He thought as he set their bags down near the door and started unpacking.

Few minutes later…

"Okay! Are you guys done unpacking?" Tomoyo asked Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura nodded and Syaoran just blinked both looking away from each other.

Tomoyo sweatdropped and looked at Eriol. He smiled down at her as she smiled up at him. Then she returned her gaze back to the other two. "Let's go to the reception desk to get our schedules!" Tomoyo said.

Then Sakura had an idea. "Hey! Why don't we all exercise ourselves with a quick race down to the reception desk?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran smirked again.

Tomoyo had a horrified look on her face. When Sakura and her were in elementary school, Sakura was the fastest out of all the 185 kids. Not one kid could ever even catch up to her.

Eriol also had a horrified look as well. He knew that Syaoran was the fastest runner he had ever seen. Syaoran even beat his dad, and his dad was one of the top runners ever to run in Japan. Both Tomoyo and Eriol said a flat out,

"NO."

"Aww… why? Afraid you're gonna lose?" Sakura taunted the two other people.

Tomoyo's face turned into a snarl. "You're asking for it girl. Fine! Me and Eriol are up against you and Syaoran!" 

Eriol's face looked troubled. "Well, we better start the race soon because I think the bell's about to ring in about four minutes!" he said as he took his place beside Tomoyo and got into a running stance. As did everyone else too.

"GET READY, GET SET, GO!!!" Tomoyo screamed as Sakura and Syaoran took off at an amazing speed leaving Tomoyo and Eriol behind in their dust. "Let's cheat and take the elevator." She said as she walked calmly over to the elevator and waited for Eriol to come in. When he did, she pressed the button that had an L on it that signifies Lobby.

Sakura and Syaoran

'Wow! He's really fast!' Sakura thought. 'He's already ahead of me by half an inch!' 

'She's almost as fast as me!' Syaoran thought. 'I better go faster!' he thought as he started to go faster. But so was Sakura.

'Faster. Faster. FASTER!!!' she thought to herself as she pushed her limits and began running even more faster. 

They both ran down the steps and they both saw the reception desk right there. RIGHT THERE!! Just a few more seconds and they would be RIGHT THERE!!! But unfortunately, two people arrived there before they could. Both of them were surprised to see Tomoyo and Eriol getting four pieces of paper and look thoroughly at them.

Tomoyo looked up and smiled evilly when she saw Sakura and Syaoran running their way. But then the smile was quickly replaced by a look of horror. She forgot that Sakura had terrible brakes, so it would take a while for her to stop running. "Uh-oh!" she said as she turned around and was about to reach Eriol for safety when someone pushed her and made her fall directly into…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hahahahahaha!!!!! You'll have to review to find out what happens next!!! Review please!!!!!

BlackFrost


	4. Classes with Your Classmate and a Hug

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!! Here's another chapter!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
  
Tomoyo looked up and smiled evilly when she saw Sakura and Syaoran running their way. But then the smile was quickly replaced by a look of horror. She forgot that Sakura had terrible brakes, so it would take a while for her to stop running. "Uh-oh!" she said as she turned around and was about to reach Eriol for safety when someone pushed her and made her fall directly into.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four Classes with Your Classmate and a Hug  
  
"YIKES!" Tomoyo screamed as she fell into someone's strong arms. She looked up and saw Eriol holding her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know that my dear next door neighbor could lose her balance like that as well!!" he stated happily as he held her in his arms obviously enjoying the heavy blush that graced her cheeks.  
  
Tomoyo huffed and pushed herself out of his arms immediately missing the warmth it radiated. "Well at least I got the papers for our classes." She said. She had completely forgotten about Sakura and her terrible breaks.  
  
Sakura thought that she would run into her best friend when she didn't. She felt two strong arms pull her away from the accident. Sakura turned around and saw two chocolate brown eyes staring right back at her. When she registered what had happened into her head she blushed and pulled away from the person even though she didn't see the face yet. She sighed. "Thank you Syaoran Li for saving my dear best friend." She huffed.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Well, I should be thanked since I'm the hero here."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. 'Is he that conceited?' she thought to herself as she saw Syaoran laughing oblivious to stares.  
  
Eriol of course noticed that Sakura was staring and looked at Tomoyo. She was looking up at him. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"We're going to be late for our first classes. We all have the first class together." She informed.  
  
Sakura tore her gaze away from Syaoran and looked at Tomoyo. "What's the class?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and said, "Guess."  
  
Syaoran apparently stopped laughing and got tired of waiting. He didn't want to go through all of the names of the classes because there were too many to count. So he ran to Tomoyo at lightning speed and tore the papers away from her grubby little paws. He looked at the papers then smiled. "Physical Education." He said.  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
Tomoyo nearly fainted.  
  
Eriol's poor heart stopped.  
  
At least Sakura was happy. She loved physical education. It was Eriol and Tomoyo that hated the subject because they always failed it. They didn't know why, they just did.  
  
"Come on guys! There's nothing wrong with this class!" Sakura tried to encourage the other two.  
  
"Yes there is! Ladies get sweaty. And I do not intend on getting sweaty Sakura! You know how much I hate getting sweaty!" Tomoyo whined.  
  
Eriol just nodded.  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol for a moment. "Boys are supposed to get sweaty Eriol." Syaoran stated.  
  
Eriol's vein popped out of his head and he grabbed Syaoran by the ear walking off to another direction.  
  
"Where do you think they're going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They're going to the boys bathroom." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
With Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"Don't you see? I just want to spend time with Tomoyo!" Eriol pleaded.  
  
"You sleep in the same room together! How can you not spend time with her?!" Syaoran nearly screamed.  
  
Eriol pretended to play dumb. He made a spacey face and said, "I dunno."  
  
"Don't play dumb Eriol. I know you too well." Syaoran wasn't convinced.  
  
"Fine." Eriol relented.  
  
Syaoran brightened up at this and started changing.  
  
With Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo!! How can you not like physical education?!" Sakura screamed in the hallway. "Besides, you'll get a bad grade if you don't take this class. The teacher will call out your name and I won't cover up for you, you know." Sakura informed.  
  
Tomoyo made a face and relented as well. "Fine. Let's change."  
  
After five minutes.  
  
"All done!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"All I can say is that they have good taste for clothes." Tomoyo smiled and looked at the shorts and shirt she was wearing.  
  
The shirt was a tank top and was colored blue. It was a plaid kind of shirt with three different colors of blue. One dark blue, indigo, and light blue. The shorts they had on were denim shorts that reached just above the knees.  
  
"I should say that this is pretty early for physical education you know." Sakura thought aloud. "I mean it's still pretty early for this right?"  
  
"Nonsense! Even if I hate physical education, I still like the clothes that they chose. I just hope that the class isn't coed." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah me too. Otherwise the guys will be making wolf whistles before we even know it."  
  
"Okay! Oh no!!"  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We only have five more minutes until the class starts!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Yipes!" Sakura screamed and ran out of the girls bathroom to knock on the boys. "Hurry up you guys! We're about to be late for the class!!" she banged hard on the door. She didn't know that the guys were already done.  
  
"Who are you looking for Miss Kinomoto?" someone asked.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Eriol and Syaoran smirking at her. She blushed. "What are you guys staring at?!" she questioned.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol turned away.  
  
Tomoyo then decided to come into the scene. "Oh wow! You guys are nothing compared to what we are wearing!" she stated.  
  
The boys were wearing short pants as well but were above the knees. Their shirts were the same but it had sleeves.  
  
"Well that doesn't matter now does it?" Syaoran snapped.  
  
"Let's just get to class." Sakura suggested. They all agreed.  
  
In the gym.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura!" Sensei Haruya called. She had sharp blue eyes and was really tall. She had a light pink hair and fair skin.  
  
"Here!" Sakura answered.  
  
"Syaoran Li!" came the same voice.  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"And Hiiragizawa Eriol!"  
  
"Here!" came the final call.  
  
"Okay! Since everyone is here, why don't we get started?" she asked the whole class which consisted of fifteen other people excluding Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Let's go to the track!" she stated.  
  
At the track.  
  
"Okay everyone! You will all run around this track at least twice then you can rest." Sensei Haruya said. The track was at least fifteen yards long.  
  
Everyone got into their running stance and bent down low.  
  
Sensei Haruya held up a pistol unaware of the flock of birds that were flying above their heads. "On your mark, get set, GO!" she said as she pulled the trigger. She felt something land on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at what fell down and screamed when she saw the dead bird beside her. "YIKES!!!" She screamed and ran the track twice.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
After PE. (sorry for the major skipping here!! Nothing interesting happened!!)  
  
"Goodnight Eriol." Tomoyo said cheerfully after she took a nice long shower.  
  
"Goodnight Tomoyo." He said and he shut off his lamp. Both were sleeping on separate beds.  
  
With Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Goodnight Syaoran." Sakura said and wandered off to sleep.  
  
"Whatever." He said. He stayed up all night thinking about his family.  
  
Sakura was in her dream world. She was actually having a nightmare. She was dreaming that these terrible monsters were after her.  
  
Sakura's Dream/ Nightmare.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Sakura cried.  
  
"We have come to get you.. we have come to get you." the voices repeated over and over again, like a chant.  
  
"Stay away!!" Sakura shouted. She was running on the street and ran into an alleyway. She was at a dead end. She turned around and faced the monster that was about to hurt her. When the monster was about to hit her, the monster froze. As if time stopped. Sakura looked around and saw a hand on hers. She followed the arm and looked into chocolate brown eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The face mouthed something but it wasn't heard. The person placed a card in her hand.  
  
Sakura turned the card over and looked. The card had a picture. It kind of looked like Meilin but somehow it was different. The sun was at the top of the picture, a crescent moon at the bottom, and two stars at the side. At the bottom of the card the words 'The Fight' was there. Sakura shifted her gaze to the person next to her and asked, "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
The person smiled and looked at the still frozen monster.  
  
Sakura understood what to do now. She held up the card and looked hard at it. Then as if someone was controlling her mouth she said, "Release and dispel!" she said as the girl came out of the picture and fought the monster. Sakura watched in horror as the monster was killed. Sakura looked over to the person beside her. She saw the person smirking. 'Why does that smirk look so familiar?' she asked herself. The girl came back into the card and stayed like the way it was.  
  
The person then disappeared.  
  
After that, Sakura felt something on her neck. She pulled it out and found a necklace with a little bird that had little wings on it. Sakura looked around to see if the person would come back. But he didn't. Then she looked at her hand and saw that the card was gone too. She felt so lonely. So lonely she literally screamed.  
  
End of dream.  
  
Sakura screamed.  
  
Syaoran bolted out of his bed to see if anything had happened to her. He looked at Sakura's face. She was crying. He strode up to her and gave her a comforting hug out of sympathy. Not of anything else. Just sympathy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ How's about that? Was I too awkward putting Syaoran in a position like that? Tell me your answers afterwards k? Review Please!!!  
  
BlackFrost 


	5. Dreams Do Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!  
  
Now this is a late chapter. Well since it's near Christmas time, I think I'll try to make this chapter a little tad bit longer than my other chapter for a small treat. But anyways, I hope you really enjoy this chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Recap of last chapter:  
  
The person then disappeared.  
  
After that, Sakura felt something on her neck. She pulled it out and found a necklace with a little bird that had wings on it. Sakura looked around to see if the person would come back. But he didn't. Then she looked at her hand and saw that the card was gone too. She felt so lonely. So lonely she literally screamed.  
  
End of dream  
  
Sakura screamed.  
  
Syaoran bolted out of his bed to see if anything had happened to her. He looked at Sakura's face. She was crying. He strode up to her and gave her a comforting hug out of sympathy. Not of anything else. Just sympathy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five Dreams Do Come True  
  
When Syaoran finally let go, he felt all of the hot tears that were on his shirt. "Great. Now I have to fix my shirt." He muttered. He shifted his weight and sat on her bed so that he would be lying down on her bed with her head on his chest. It was then that his mind started to wander. 'Why is she acting like this? I know it's only been one day and one class and all. But that doesn't mean she has to freak out and scare me like that.' He thought.  
  
While he was thinking Sakura awoke. 'What was that dream all about?' she interrogated herself. She then felt something warm against her face, or rather her cheek. She slowly lifted her head and saw Syaoran sitting there with a thoughtful gaze on his face. She nearly screamed the second time but decided not to and watch his reaction.  
  
'I'm sitting here with a girl on me. ON ME!! This is not supposed to be happening but no. She just had to scream.' He thought in a whining way. That's when he felt her head tilt up a bit. He looked down with a hard glare and stared into her emerald eyes. "What are you looking at?" he asked.  
  
"Well there's nothing else to look at if someone is holding you with his chest against your cheek. Now wouldn't that be a little weird." She decided to tease him a little. "Do you have parents?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Anyone related except for Meilin?" she asked again apparently not giving up.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine then." She stated.  
  
"Just get to the point." He said while looking away and getting off the bed.  
  
"Okay. Why were you holding me like that?" was her first question.  
  
"Because you screamed" he said truthfully. "And then you grabbed me and hugged me hard." He lied.  
  
"Well then why would you be beside my bed?"  
  
"Do you have know everything?" this time he asked.  
  
"If it involves me then. Yeah."  
  
"Well there are some things that you can't learn about."  
  
"Fine. Go away."  
  
"Goodnight." He said and strode to his bed. After that he went to sleep.  
  
Sakura went back to sleep too. Hoping that she would have that dream again so she could ask more questions. Fortunately, it came back.  
  
Dream~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since Sakura is back in her dream world she had to go back to the alley. She ran, ran, and ran all the way back to that same alley. This time there was no monster chasing her.  
  
After she had arrived in the alley she looked to see if the person was back. When she saw that no one was there she decided to wait. So she waited and waited. While she was waiting she decided to look at the necklace that was there.  
  
Where did this necklace come from anyway? How did it get on her neck.  
  
Sakura tried to take it off but it wouldn't even come up to her ear. So she decided to gather her memories and think of what she had said. What were the words? Release and dispel? Was that it? Besides, what did this necklace mean? Was it a gift from that person she saw in the alley? Was it even gift?  
  
Sakura's mind felt as if it would explode! She had so many questions! Too bad she couldn't sort out the questions. Like question post-its or file cabinets or email* ( those who can find out which movie has all of the stuff that I described will get a virtual cookie!!). She was so lost in her questions that she didn't see a figure coming right at her.  
  
A hand lightly touched her shoulder and stayed there.  
  
Sakura jumped up in surprise and stood at least five feet away from the hand. She looked at the hand as if it were a bottle that had "POISON" written all over it. When she followed the hand up she saw those same chocolate colored eyes. But the only thing she couldn't see was the whole face.  
  
The whole face was covered with the shadows of the alley. So the only thing that she saw was the eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" was her first question.  
  
This time the person actually talked but kept his face hidden from her view. "You should know me."  
  
Sakura was confused. How was she supposed to know someone that comes in her dreams? It could be anybody in the whole city and this person is telling her that she should know whoever they are? "Just tell me your name."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked. She was getting frustrated. This person was keeping secrets from her!  
  
"Because I'm someone of royalty. I'm looking for the Clow Card Mistress."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She's my only love. (awwwww! Ain't that cute?) The only person that can summon the Clow cards."  
  
"What's a 'Clow Card'?" Sakura asked again realizing that she had more questions than what she had begun with.  
  
"Remember the last time you were here? That card you held in your hand was a Clow card."  
  
Sakura made an 'oh' with her mouth stating that she finally caught up to him. That's when she realized that they had somehow drifted from the subject. "Hey! Stop trying to change the subject!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Eh?" Sakura was even more confused.  
  
"Don't worry your little pecan head off about me. Let me just inform you that there will be grave danger for this school. The school will be attacked by all kinds of monsters after the Clow Cards. They will do whatever it takes just to get to them. If they get to the cards they will use it for evil. Also if they even get five feet away from the cards, the cards will activate an emergency system and spread throughout this whole city."  
  
Now Sakura was even more confused. "Well for one thing, where are these Clow Cards located?" she asked.  
  
"In your school."  
  
"Where in the school?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."  
  
"Okay then. Before I go can you please just answer one more question?" she asked.  
  
The person remained silent.  
  
"What is your ranking in royalty? Like you're a prince or something."  
  
"I am a prince."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight." Sakura said finally. She was about to go when the hand grabbed her again. "What?" she asked again.  
  
"Here." The hand handed her a card. A Clow Card.  
  
"What is this for?" Sakura asked while taking the card and turning it over. The picture was the same. It was The Fight.  
  
"It's to battle the evil that will come."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Sakura said. This time she actually left.  
  
End Dream  
  
When Sakura woke up she heard a loud bang. She looked to the window and saw that it was open. The curtains were flapping hard and the wind was howling. She looked to were Syaoran was sleeping and was surprised to find him asleep.  
  
Sakura jumped out of bed to try to wake him up. But when she touched his neck it was ice cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ How's about that for a chapter? Was it good? Please review!!!  
  
BlackFrost 


	6. Evil has Woken Up

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!

Oh wow! Those were some emotional reviews! I just hope nobody tries to blackmail me into typing another chapter for them. *shivers* but onto the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recap of last chapter:

_When Sakura woke up she heard a loud bang. She looked to the window and saw that it was open. The curtains were flapping hard and the wind was howling. She looked to were Syaoran was sleeping and was surprised to find him asleep. _

_Sakura jumped out of bed to try to wake him up. But when she touched his neck it was ice cold_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Six

Evil has Woken Up

Sakura was terrified. She didn't know who opened the windows. She didn't know why her roommate didn't have a pulse. She got up and tried to open the door so that she could call for help. But it was locked. She didn't even know who locked the door. "Great! What am I supposed to do now?" she sighed to herself. "Maybe I shouldn't have come to this school!"

Then a thought passed through her mind. 

"Maybe it's a ghost!!" she shivered. Then she thought of it. "Naw. It can't be a ghost. A ghost would start calling my name like a dead person would when they come out of their graves." Sakura said to herself. "But then again ghosts don't usually do that do they?" All of these things made her the more nervous.

Sakura felt the necklace that was around her neck with her right hand and sighed. She closed her eyes and let her head rest on the door. That's when she felt something rectangular in her hand. She first merely looked at it then she realized she was holding the Clow Card that the person gave her in her dream. 

Feeling excitement coursing throughout her body she turned the card over and saw the familiar face of The Fight. Still holding the necklace Sakura put the little bird up to her face and stared at it too. "These two must have a connection." She said. 

_"Release and dispel!"_ came the familiar words from the flashback that she had about her dream. "Yeah, yeah. I know about those words but in my dream it's just that I don't remember anything about a necklace! What am I supposed to do about the necklace?!" she yelled to no one in particular. Maybe I'm supposed to say a spell so that whatever this necklace changes into will come out!" she thought. After a few minutes of thinking she finally thought up some words. "Let's give it a try."

_"Oh dear necklace come out unto me,_

_so that your eyes will be able to see,_

_the evil that is not meant to be."_

Sakura chanted these words as she stood up and closed her eyes. She felt a stick in her hand. Boy was she surprised. But she felt glad all the same. She at least had accomplished something, and on her first try too!

"Awesome!" she said to herself. "This is cool!!"

She looked at the stick the she held in her hand then directed her gaze to the card. "Hmmm… I know I'm supposed to say that stuff, but wouldn't it be cool to do something else than rather just say something? I think that it would be cooler if I did some kind of action."

Sakura thought and thought for about two minutes before coming up with something. "I know what I'll do!!" she said. "First I'll just throw up this card then when it comes down I'll smash this stick on it while I say 'Release and Dispel'!" 

So she tried to do that. 

Sakura threw the card up in the air and when the card fell down she smashed it with her stick. 

"Release and Dispel!!" she yelled. 

She was so caught up in the moment she didn't notice that the Fight was standing right before her right after the second she said those three words.

Sakura looked up and saw that same girl. Her eyes widened. "Who? You're the card right?"

Silence…

"You must be! I can't find the card!" Sakura said.

Silence…

The cards eyes started to glow. _'Who is this girl? She had the power to summon me just like in her dream. This must be the girl! Master told me and assigned me to find the girl that would set us all free and treat us as her friends.'_ Fight thought.

"I NEED HELP!!!" Sakura yelled.

Fight turned her head to the window and saw a black shadow coming through the curtains. She dashed at it with amazing speed and kicked the persons face.

But there was no cry. No outward appearance of pain. Not even a groan! 

"Who's there?" Sakura yelled.

Then a eerie voice answered her. "We have found the cards…Give them back to us…" the voice said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was extremely short!! Sorry!! But now at least you guys know what happened to the cards!! What?! You want more?! Then give me at least five more reviews!! Please!! That's all I ask. Review!!!!

BlackFrost


	7. Clow Card: Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!!  
  
Kyaaa!!! You must really like this story!! I remember I did that once, but the person happened to be a meanie and stopped posting chapters. But I just updated the last chapter today and not too long ago. Special thanks will be in order right after this chapter!! R+R!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
  
Then an eerie voice answered her. "We have found the cards.Give them back to us." the voice said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven Clow Card: Shadow  
  
"HOEEE!!" Sakura jumped. "Who said that?!" she screamed.  
  
"Give them back.give them back.give them back." The voice kept on repeating over and over on a steady rhythm.  
  
Fight turn around and slowly walked back to Sakura. 'Master Reed told me to watch over the lady that would save us all. And if it means to fight another of my kind then so be it!' Fight thought.  
  
Sakura watched as the fight slowly walked to her. 'Is she the one that's making me freak out with that strange voice?! She better not be!!' Sakura thought frantically. "Are you the one that's scaring me out of my wits?" she tried to ask calmly.  
  
'No.' was her telepathic answer. The voice seemed amazingly calm and steady. Just like the way that Fight was walking slowly and steadily.  
  
"HOEEE!!!" Sakura yelled for the second time. 'I still don't trust this person!' Sakura thought cautiously.  
  
'I heard that. Why can't you trust me?'  
  
Sakura remained silent.  
  
'Do you trust that boy over there?' Fight asked as she pointed her thumb to the still body of Syaoran. She was still walking slowly to Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded. She was shocked, but not scared. Was there a reason to be scared? (I suppose so if there is something walking to you slowly like that then you'll probably get the idea that they might want to devour you or something.) Sakura decided to protect herself. She looked down to the stick that she still held in her hand. She brought it up over her chest diagonally and threatened. "You get any closer and I'll hit you!"  
  
Fight stopped walking and remained silent.  
  
Sakura was at least happy that the person stopped walking. She had accomplished something! "Okay. So as long as I have a threat on you, you can't do anything to me!"  
  
Fight wasn't paying attention to what the person in front of her was saying. She was paying attention to the Shadow behind her.  
  
'Move out of the way Mistress! There is a card behind you!' Fight telepathically told her.  
  
"Huh? What are you talk-HOEEEEE!!!! I can't see! Did you turn out the lights?" Sakura yelled for the third time. Then Sakura felt warm hands pull her away. The hands pulled her into a chest that was warm too. Sakura looked up and met chocolate brown eyes. "Syaoran? Did you just wake up?!"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, then he directed his gaze to the Shadow and Fight. Fight was looking at Syaoran with a deadly gaze and Shadow was looking at Sakura.  
  
'Sakura get away from that boy!' came Fight's steady voice.  
  
'Oh. So Sakura is your name? Why don't you come with me Sakura?' came another voice. This one sounded rough but smooth at the same time. But it was definitely not Fight.  
  
"Who are you?!" Sakura screamed at Shadow. "I already know that this is Fight, but who are you?"  
  
Shadow smiled. 'I am a Clow Card. Just like Fight is. My name is Shadow.' Shadow said.  
  
While Sakura was thinking of another question to interrogate Shadow with, Syaoran was just watching the whole thing. He had woken up with a start. He had woken up from a dream, a good and bad dream.  
  
Dream~*  
  
"Where am I?" Syaoran thought.  
  
He was in an alley with two girls and a monster. One had beautiful auburn hair and the other with pigtails. He felt like he wasn't controlling his dream. He felt like somebody else was controlling him instead of him controlling himself.  
  
Syaoran walked up to the girl. He felt a familiar aura around her, but he brushed it off. He watched as the girl with pigtails fight the monster, while the other one watched.  
  
Syaoran felt the aura again. He liked it. It seemed soft yet rough, calm but energetic, all at the same time. Already he had grown to like the girl but he didn't even know the person!! But still.  
  
He watched as the girl with pigtails defeated the monster and watched as the other girl ran up to him. He had said some words that were even unknown to him but after that he already knew he had fallen in love with her so words didn't matter. But then something bad happened.  
  
She left.  
  
He had no choice but to leave as well.  
  
End of Dream~*  
  
He had awoken to a very loud "HOEEEE", which really hurt his poor ears. He had found Sakura struggling with something dark and black. It was in the shape of her shadow, and it was trying to pull her into the wall! So he pulled her and she got out. Which led to their little predicament that was happening right now.  
  
Sakura had finally thought up a question. "Why are you here?"  
  
'That's easy to answer. I'm here for you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Yuna- You were the only person that reviewed the last time I checked. Thanks. And for reviewing, you have this chapter dedicated to you!  
  
It's true! She was the only one that reviewed last time I checked. But please review you guys!!  
  
BlackFrost 


End file.
